Thomas and Gordon
Thomas and Gordon ''', retitled '''Thomas Gets Tricked in American releases, is the very first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989 and later re-aired in Stacy Forgets Her Name in 1993. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines. One day, a big blue express engine named Gordon returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas comes up in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This wakes the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plots revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work really is. The next morning, Thomas' crew is unable to make him start. Gordon impatiently waits outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas starts. He hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacts his plan and quickly backs down and couples to his train. Thomas usually pushes from behind to help the trains get a good start, but they always uncouple him from the train first. This time, however, Gordon has rushed him so much, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly starts off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he could to show Thomas how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas is quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines come to a stop at a station. Thomas had never gone that fast before and is very tired and feels very silly. He has a nice long drink from the water tower and puffs wearily home. Thomas learned to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * The Quarry Tramroad * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Bus Yard * The Viaduct * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book: Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were remade in CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * Gordon is seen backing down on his train as Henry leaves Knapford at the beginning of the restored version. * The title card was used on the first five seasons as well as the eighth season in the Greek dub. * This episode's debut on ITV was introduced by Sergeant Major Zero from Terrahawks. Goofs * In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox and the edge of his boiler is chipped. In the same shot when he starts rolling his eyes, his face moves just a little bit. * In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped and his smokebox is scratched. * In the restored version, the top of the set can be seen over the church, when James and Henry pass by. * When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express," there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene, there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * In the restored version, studio equipment can be seen as Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend. * In the restored version, when the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. * In the restored version, when Thomas backs up to the turntable, a camera stand is visible, and a small white mark is visible on his tank. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth station. * When Gordon backs down on his train and yells, "Get in quickly please!", something can be seen moving behind the station. * When Gordon is sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. * In the restored version, just before Thomas starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. * When Thomas wakes Gordon up the second time, the tracks in the siding in front of Gordon aren't connected to the buffers. * In a rare picture, there is no one in Gordon's cab as he and Thomas cross the Viaduct. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandGordonUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:ThomasandGordontitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card File:ThomasandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:ThomasgetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|2006 US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:ThomasandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandGordonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonGermanTitleCard.PNG|German Title card File:ThomasandGordonSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonRussianTitleCard.PNG|Russian Title Card File:ThomasandGordonJapaneserestoredtitlecard.jpg|Japanese restored title Card File:ThomasandGordonHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:ThomasandGordonKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas File:ThomasandGordon27.png File:ThomasandGordon28.png File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon30.png File:ThomasandGordon31.png|Thomas and Henry File:ThomasandGordon32.png File:ThomasandGordon33.png|Henry and Gordon File:ThomasandGordon72.png File:ThomasandGordon34.png|Henry and James File:ThomasandGordon73.png File:ThomasandGordon35.png File:ThomasandGordon74.png File:ThomasandGordon75.png File:ThomasandGordon36.png File:ThomasandGordon37.png File:ThomasandGordon38.png File:ThomasandGordon39.png File:ThomasandGordon40.png File:ThomasandGordon41.png File:ThomasandGordon76.png File:ThomasandGordon42.png File:ThomasandGordon25.png File:ThomasandGordon43.png File:ThomasandGordon77.png File:ThomasandGordon44.png File:ThomasandGordon45.png File:ThomasandGordon78.png File:ThomasandGordon46.png File:ThomasandGordon47.png File:ThomasandGordon48.png File:ThomasandGordon79.png File:ThomasandGordon80.png File:ThomasandGordon81.png File:ThomasandGordon49.png File:ThomasandGordon50.png|Note the camera tripod on the left File:ThomasandGordon51.png File:ThomasandGordon52.png|Gordon and Thomas passing through Henry's Tunnel File:ThomasandGordon53.png File:ThomasandGordon54.png File:ThomasandGordon55.png File:ThomasandGordon56.png|Gordon ThomasandGordon86.png ThomasandGordon87.png File:ThomasandGordon57.png File:ThomasandGordon82.png File:ThomasandGordon58.png File:ThomasandGordon59.png File:ThomasandGordon83.png File:ThomasandGordon60.png File:ThomasandGordon61.png File:ThomasandGordon62.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:ThomasandGordon22.png File:ThomasandGordon18.png File:ThomasandGordon.JPG File:ThomasandGordon15.jpg File:ThomasandGordon16.jpg File:ThomasandGordon17.jpg File:ThomasandGordon64.jpg File:ThomasandGordon65.jpg File:ThomasandGordon66.jpg File:ThomasandGordon67.jpg File:ThomasandGordon68.jpg File:ThomasandGordon69.jpg File:ThomasandGordon69.png File:ThomasandGordon70.jpg File:ThomasandGordon71.png File:ThomasandGordon84.jpg File:ThomasandGordon85.png Episode File:Thomas and Gordon - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Gets Tricked - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas Gets Tricked - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes